Cruel Realities
by starrysweet
Summary: Rated for some fighting scenes to come, language. A Rogue story, takes place after Day of Reckoning, please R+R!! 4th Chapter up!
1. Never Broken

Author's Notes: Okay, my muse kind of went on vacation, and took my stories with it...so I haven't written...in ages, which is not healthy -for me anyway. So...I'm SORRY ::looks at abandoned chapters:: heh. I think I can actually get somewhere with this one, just PLEASE R+R okay? Thanks!  
  
About: Another Rogue story! Maybe Rogue/Scott? Don't know yet, takes place after Day of Reckoning...oh just read it! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own diddlysquat. ::cries::  
  
  
  
  
After her seventh day of being there, there was just this darkness. Nothing else but living in this black void, with no contact to the outside world -if there was one left. She would scream herself hoarse sometimes, and she would fight, out of what little strength left she had, but that was important to her, to never stop fighting. When she'd been separated from the others, she thought she'd never get out. She didn't know what had happened to them, but they had to be still alive, at least that's what she hoped. Rogue was just a lab-rat to them, but that's not what she thought...as long as she was there, she was going to make things tough and miserable for them.  
Rogue sat on the cold, stone floor, pressed into the back corner of the black cell she had been in for days...weeks...months? Years? God she hoped not. Not years...not yet anyway. The skin on her hands was raw from scraping at the door, and she had bruises everywhere. "You can't break me." She whispered angrily, glaring at the door. Rogue tilted her head back, her eyes drooping, she was exhausted, but she didn't plan on sleeping. If she slept, she'd be letting her guard down -that wasn't going to happen. She let her eyes close, memories drifting in and out of her mind...  
  
"Rogue! Rogue, you alright?"  
"Evan? That you? Where are you?"  
"I'm over here...where's Mr. McCoy?"  
"Ah don't know...what are we doing here?"  
"We...we got captured."  
"What?"  
"Look to your right, Rogue."  
"...It's Logan."  
  
Her fists clenched at the memory. He was half dead when she first saw him, and that scared her...because Logan never gave up fighting, and he could heal...why was this happening? A few days later she'd been taken away from them all, but she didn't go out easy. One time when she'd come with them, she searched for them, passing a threshold of hallways and cages, but they were gone. They were all gone. She felt angry, that they'd left her and immediately felt guilty, she couldn't blame this on them. What if they had died? What if they had tried to save her? They were her family...no one ever gets left behind. Rogue heard voices approaching her cell and opened her eyes. This was her chance. They couldn't keep her here forever.  
She rolled up the sleeves to the loose shirt she now wore and pretended to sleep as they burst in, throwing the door open. They knew her too well these men, they came fully clothed, she couldn't hurt them. But that didn't discourage her -who said she needed her powers? She had fists. Two men picked her up and one carried her outside, another closing the door behind. There were four of them...they were making this too easy. Rogue carefully glanced around quickly and spotted a door to her right, a few steps away. She acted quickly. She slammed her fist upward into the guard's chin and kicked away, kicking him in the process; the man fell back, hitting the floor.  
"Damn you!" Someone shouted, Rogue didn't hesitate to take the comment in, she punched. Hard. Then she ran, and swung the door open, mistake. It wasn't the way out, instead she came face to face with another guard, monitoring the place, she slammed the door shut before he could get up and ran. There was yelling behind her, she didn't hesitate, fight and flight instinct kicked in. "Get out!" Her mind screamed and she burst through a door, running down a different hallway that was shaded the color blue. She looked up and saw the sky...it was night. She didn't have time to pause and continued to run, and heard the voices beginning to near. She crashed through another door and found herself outside.  
"What are you doing out here?!" A guard stared at her and as he reached for her she touched him on his face, she felt an ache, remembering her power and withdrew, leaving him collapsed on the asphalt ground. She ran, ducking from the beams of flashlights and saw the barbed wire fence, leading to the outside world. Nothing held her back; she grabbed the top of fence, ignoring the sharp, jagged pain scraping her palms and the blood. She flew over and landed on the other side of the world, the former world she knew, and ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Okay, I'm stopping here...please Review ok? I don't know if I'm gonna continue this one, I want feedback first! Thanks! =) -Star 


	2. The Recent Past is Revealed

Author's Notes: Whee, chapter 2! =) I'm still not sure on the Scott/Rogue thing...it may all take a different turn, who knows...just read. ^_^ Thanks to y'all who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: not a thing...except the plot  
  
  
  
  
Rogue had run most of the night, and had fallen in an alley, exhausted. As she sat, collapsed on the ground, she gasped for air, filling her burning lungs and finally felt the pain in her torn palms. For the first time Rogue wondered why she wasn't wearing gloves and began to feel a slow, creeping fear rise in her throat...what if she got caught, again? She supressed the exhausted feeling inside and struggled to stand, bracing against the wall. She clenched her teeth and started to walk. She had to get back to the others...she stopped, Bayville was at least 30 miles away...she wouldn't make it in one night. She looked around and ran to the end of the alley, there was almost no one on the street...it was two in the morning, no one would be out. Rogue watched as a taxi started to turn the corner.  
"You do what you have to do..." Rogue muttered to herself and hailed the taxi, which came to a gradual stop beside her.  
"What's a girl your age doin' up at two in the mornin'?" The cab driver asked as she slid into the back of the taxi and closed the door.  
"Ah'm...going to see my aunt...she's sick." Rogue winced.  
"Where to?" The man asked as he pulled out.  
"Bayville." Rogue stared out the window as they drove, she felt nervous...would they recognize her?  
  
  
Sunlight peaked through rain clouds briefly, soon enough, the team was waking up to a thunderstorm...a loud one at that.  
"Does it ever stop raining here?" Jamie asked as he came down the stairs, still in PJs.  
"I love it!" Rahne smiled, watching it pour outside.  
"Minnesota weather is different than New York weather Multiple." Bobby muttered as he followed the boy down the stairs.  
"I know that!" Jamie yelled.  
"Quiet, you're going to wake everyone up!" Amara hissed. Jamie rolled his eyes and made a face at Amara who glared at him. "You're so immature Jamie!"  
"Hey at least I'm not uptight about every little-"  
"Would you both relax?" Scott yawned as he came into the kitchen where the others were sitting.  
"He started it." Amara pointed out. Bobby and Rahne nodded in agreement to Amara.  
"Not fair! If Sam were here, he'd agree with me." Jamie crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Can we not talk about Sam?" Jubilee asked as she walked into the kitchen with Kitty and Jean. The room grew silent, remembering their lost team-mates. Kitty frowned and bit her lip.  
"You okay Kitty?" Jean asked, putting her hand on Kitty's shoulder.  
"I just miss them..." She sighed.  
"I know, me too..." Jean nodded.  
"Beast was such a cool teacher y'know? I mean...I would never of thought...I couldn't ever imagine this coming." Bobby sighed.  
"Rogue too..." Kitty spoke silently. Scott didn't say anything, but he felt a pain in his heart. If only none of this had happened. He slightly clenched his fists as the Brotherhood started coming down the stairs.  
"Relax Scott, it wasn't their fault...it was Magneto and Mystique's, you know that." Jean warned him.  
"I know." Scott thought back sourly. But it still didn't stop him from being cold towards Pietro. Pietro knew everyone was mad at him. But he couldn't change the past...but he knew he was angry at his father. He'd lost two team-mates because of it, and his sister was pissed. Pietro walked down the stairs, followed by Lance, Todd and Wanda.  
"Morning." Lance threw the word out into thin air, ignoring a glare from Scott. They were living together...but there was still a tension that couldn't be suppressed. Moments later the group was joined by Ray, Roberto, Kurt and Ororo. Ororo started to make breakfast with help from Amara and Jubilee.  
"Where's the Professor and Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked suddenly, glancing around. Scott looked up.  
"They're working upstairs on Cerebro." Ororo answered.  
"I hope he can get it to work again..." Jean sighed.  
"Then we can find everyone who's missing." Scott glared at Pietro who glared right back.  
"Piet-" Lance started to hold him back but Pietro was already off his chair, fists clenched.  
"That's right Summers, blame this whole fucking situation on me because my dad knew about Sintenial and all that shit." Pietro slammed his chair and left.  
"Pietro!" Wanda yelled. She flashed her eyes at Scott. "You know how to drop a subject? You're not the only one who lost friends, team-mates...whatever." Wanda hissed.  
"Magneto-" Scott clenched his teeth.  
"My dad didn't give a fuck what the hell happened to him. He left my brother to die! He's got almost nothing left, and you're not helping." Wanda left the table, running outside after Pietro. The kitchen grew silent, Scott opened his mouth to say something.  
"Just shut up Scott, please...just shut up." Jean looked at him pleadingly and Scott left, shaking his head.  
  
  
They'd driven most of that early morning and Rogue had drifted in and out of sleep. It was seven in the morning when the road began to look familiar.  
"You can let me off here, thanks." Rogue spoke. The cab pulled to the side.  
"That will be fo-" Rogue touched his neck and he was unconscious in a few seconds. Rogue started to run, she neared the gates that she knew so well and stopped.  
"No..." She whispered, her eyes wide, her mouth open...she felt tears come to her eyes and she put a hand to her mouth. The mansion she knew so well and considered her home...lay in a heap of rubble. 


	3. The Lost Souls

Author's Note: Whee! 3 chapters already? Wow...amazing, never written so fast in me life! =) Thanks for all the reviews! And yeah, I'm introducing 3 new characters...I really would stick w/all X-Men characters, but it's my story-line...I really do hate having new characters, but it's necessary. Ah well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: beh, I'm sick of writing this thing...so look on chapt. 1  
  
  
  
  
Rogue stared at the rubble.  
"They're dead..." The words whispered through her mind and she shook her head angrily. No, they weren't dead. She could not, would not believe that. Had she left them behind? She froze in horror at the thought of them still there. But she couldn't go back; she couldn't risk getting caught...not now. Rogue slumped against the brick wall, staring at the disintegrated mansion. How could this have happened? She shivered. Her eyes snapped open when the sounds of sirens started. She paused, listening as the sirens grew louder. She broke for it. She flew into the woods, her heart beating loudly. She watched as police cards flew by, then stopping. A hand touched her shoulder; Rogue jumped, suppressing a scream rising in her throat. She swerved backwards, away from the hand and clenched her fists, ready to fight.  
"Shh! Come with me, hurry!" A girl her age whispered. She had long black hair and her eyes were a deep green. She put a finger to her lips and beckoned her to come.  
"Who are you?" Rogue asked, hesitant.  
"Arrow...a mutant just like you." Arrow replied hastily.  
"How do you-"  
"Anyone with those clothes..." Arrow gestured towards Rogue's torn clothing. "Do you want to get caught or not? Come on!" Arrow started running, leaving Rogue no choice but to follow. They ran for a long while, and amazingly to herself, Rogue kept up. The two were joined by another mutant, whom Arrow called "Shadow". The boy had dark hair and also had green eyes, Rogue had guessed they were brother and sister. Finally Arrow stopped.  
"Arrow?" A voice asked.  
"Shadow?"  
"Arrow, they're all over the place...they're starting to search the forest."  
"Shit."  
"We're gonna have to make a move..." Shadow warned her.  
"What's your power?" Arrow suddenly turned to Rogue.  
"My power?" Rogue asked.  
"Yes..." Arrow confirmed her.  
"Ah...it's...if ah touch someone -skin contact, ah steal their powers and memories..." Rogue sighed, she hated explaining that.  
"Ookay...that's not gonna help...dammit." Arrow sighed.  
"Sis, I know you hate traveling through shadow-land...but..."  
"Do I have a choice?" Arrow winced, looking suddenly sick. Dog's barking erupted into the air. "Maybe not." Arrow jumped up and grabbed her brother's hand. Shadow grabbed Rogue, hesitantly and carefully and suddenly Rogue felt like she was being swallowed into a black void. Rogue struggled to breathe and kicked, struggling to get away but Shadow gripped tight.  
"Relax..." Arrow's words were a whisper and Rogue shakily let her body relax and fly. Her heart pounded, she couldn't see a thing. As sudden as being swallowed by the void, they dropped out...and were on the outskirts of NYC.  
"Unbelievable." Rogue muttered.  
"Sorry...I should've warned you." Shadow grunted.  
"What the hell were we goin' through anyway?" Rogue waited for an explanation.  
"I can move through shadows...travel through them fast as lightning..." Shadow shrugged. That would explain the name. Arrow had trudged to the side of the road they were standing on and entered an opening that led to the underground sewers.  
"Come on." Arrow called impatiently and Shadow quickly followed. Rogue shivered and followed hesitantly.  
"Where are we goin'?" Rogue asked as she walked behind Shadow.  
"Shade." Shadow answered simply.  
"Who or what is Shade?" Rogue asked again.  
"Shade is our teacher, he saved us from...well, what you experienced. He is our protector..."  
"You mean...there are other mutants?" Rogue dared to hope.  
"Yeah...we're called the LS...Lost Souls. Basically, our goal is to survive, but were gathering information on what these humans plan on doing to us, for Shade that is." Shadow explained.  
"LS...but what do you mean by information?" Rogue was full of questions. She had never heard of the Lost Souls before...  
"Just...well information...I mean, after Sentenial? Humans have been planning, and now they have this factory where mutants go, and never come back...now that's a bit odd right? This information is important not only to Shade, but to the mutant race as well. We'll go to extremes to get it." Arrow said, continuing to walk. Rogue winced, she didn't have to ask what Arrow meant by 'extreme' -and she didn't want to know. But they knew about Sentenial...Rogue grew silent as they continued to walk and soon enough, they were in the underground housing for the LR. The place seemed completely made of metal or steel. When she entered the first room, there were bright lights, and a second door opened, letting them all inside.  
"First let's go to Shade." Arrow spoke, leading them down a blue corridor. Rogue felt her heart pounding again and slightly clenched her fists. Arrow suddenly stopped and Rogue almost tripped over herself from stopping so fast. Arrow knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Arrow and Shadow stepped into the room and Rogue slowly did so as well. She could barely make out anything it was so dark.  
"Welcome back..." A cold voice spoke, making Rogue cringe. "Who is with you?"  
"Her name...her name is..." Arrow realized suddenly she never asked the girls name and turned to Rogue.  
"Ah'm Rogue..." Rogue spoke, still looking around. Out of nowhere, a man appeared a small smile on his face. His eyes were a steel gray; his eyes caught Rogue's attention the most.  
"Welcome Rogue, to LS." 


	4. Miracle Found

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and comments, I really appreciate it. =D Chapter 4 yay!  
  
Disclaimer: i.love.marvel.  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Rogue had moved into the place, she still wasn't sure of where she was, or what part of her life she missed, but she'd survived. She was wearing a black sweatshirt and pants, and was sitting in her room thinking. Shade had taken a liking to her, and had asked her about her powers. Shade was telekinetic, he reminded her of Jean. Rogue sighed, she missed the others. She wasn't fond on the thought of staying with the LS; she wanted to get back to the X-Men as soon as she could.  
"Rogue, can I come in?" Arrow asked, knocking on her door.  
"Yeah, it's open." Rogue answered, swinging her feet off the bed and onto the floor.  
"Hey, I just came to stop by and see how things were going. I think they're going well considering Shade likes you." Arrow walked over to Rogue, observing the room.  
"Ah guess...we started training..." Rogue sighed.  
"Training?" Arrow spun around. Rogue looked at her surprised. "I didn't think Shade would start someone that early..."  
"Ah used to be on a team." Rogue explained, hiding the bitterness rising.  
"Oh, well...I guess that would do it then huh?" Arrow replied, a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
"You have a problem with me bein' here?" Rogue asked, standing up.  
"Who said I did? But now that you mention-"  
"Arrow, leave her alone." Shadow appeared out of nowhere, he put a hand on her shoulder but Arrow shrugged it off angrily. "She has done nothing to you."  
"Shadow, ah'm fine..." Rogue was still grateful he'd interrupted.  
"Shade's already started training with her...what the hell is he doing?" Arrow sighed.  
"He's doing what's best, maybe-"  
"You're jealous aren't you?" Rogue interrupted Shadow.  
"What?" Arrow's head snapped upwards, a fierce look in her eyes.  
"Ah walk in here, a total stranger, and Shade takes me in and he starts trainin' me and everythin'...while you are pushed to the side, and you don't like it." Rogue explained, ignoring the fierce look turning into a rising anger.  
"Get out." Arrow muttered.  
"It's mah room." Rogue smirked. Arrow smirked back and left, Shadow with her...looking very confused.  
  
  
  
"He's finished it! He's finished it!" Jamie ran down the stairs of the house, yelling.  
"What's going on?!" Rahne watched Jamie come running down the stairs. Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Evan and some of the new recruits, Lance and Todd all looked up from the movie they were watching.  
"The Professor finished it!" Jamie had a huge smile on his face.  
"Finished...?" Jubilee prompted.  
"CEREBRO!" Jamie gave her an "idiot" look and then returned to jumping around. Everyone started making a racket as Scott walked in.  
"What's going on?" Scott looked around.  
"Scott, he's fixed Cerebro..." Jean's smile lit her face, he hadn't seen her this happy for a while.  
"We can find them..." Scott smiled, Jean led him upstairs towards the Professor's study.  
"Professor?" Jean called as she knocked on the door.  
"Come in Jean." Ororo's voice answered and Jean pushed the door open walking inside the room with Scott behind her. Logan, Ororo and Professor Xavier were studying the cerebro; it looked quite different, almost, smaller. The Professor looked tired, but satisfied.  
"Does it work?" Scott asked, somewhat skeptical of it's new design.  
"I believe so, it's quite powerful, more than before...Don't worry Scott, we will find them." The Professor smiled at Scott and put the device on, closing his eyes, a look of concentration on his face. Jean stood closer to Scott and he put his arm around her shoulder. Ororo and Logan had withdrawn from their stance behind him and watched with anticipation. After a small amount of time, that seemed like eternity, the Professor took Cerebro off and looked at them each.  
"They're alive, they're in New York." 


End file.
